Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Oxymoronic Alliteration
Summary: Just a little splat I got in which Timothy and Tony discuss the pros and cons of winter. Slightly implied McGiva and McAbby, but very slightly...like so small you need the most intesnse microscope on the face of the earth to see it


"Man, it's coming down!" Tony exclaimed as he surveyed the scene that was unfolding outside the squad room window. Beneath the dark sky, a blanket of snow had covered the D.C. area and more flurries were still floating down, seeming to just appear out of nowhere. People below were bundled up in their warmest winter clothing. Adults quickened their pace to escape the cold weather while children slowed theirs to marvel in the beauty of the white, soft crystals that danced around them.

Tony shrugged on his own coat and wrapped his scarf around his throat. Just the thought of having to walk out into that weather had him shivering. He frowned as he pulled on his gloves. Winter was _not_ Tony's favorite season of the year. "Can't wait for spring to get here," he called out to Tim who was also readying himself to face the chilled air outside.

Unlike his colleague, Tim nonchalantly shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips. "I like winter, Tony."

The older agent stopped short. He looked at Tim incredulously, eyebrows ascended up a few inches higher than their normal place. "Like it? How can you like winter?" Tony jabbed the button for the elevator, crossing his arms in front of him as he grumbled. "It's cold. Women are so bundled up you can't see their bodies. You get slush all over your shoes. You can't see women's bodies. You have to defrost your car windows. Did I mention the fact that you can't see women's bodies?"

"I think there is more to enjoying a woman's company than just her body, Tony."

"I know that!" he snapped. "I'm not a pig, I just happen to have a fine appreciation for the female form…especially when it's in a bikini…lying on the beach with suntan lotion slathered over the beautiful, bronzed skin…" Tony trailed off with a starry-eyed grin as he imagined the sight's he'd see when summer was here again.

The elevator door opened and the duo stepped on. Tim leaned in and punched the button for the ground floor. "Yeah, winter has its annoyances, but every season has that. Autumn is annoying for people who have to rake up leaves, spring is annoying for people with allergies, and summer is annoying for people who burn easily." He stepped back and leaned against the wall as the cart began moving. "Besides, winter has some nice things to offer; like snow."

"Did you just use the words "nice" and "snow" in the same sentence?"

"You don't like snow?"

"No, Probie, I don't like snow. If I wanted to freeze my butt off I'd invest in a walk-in freezer. Snow is just ice in a fluffy form."

"I don't know…I think it's kind of nice to have it falling around you."

Tony grunted. "My back is still freezing from that snowball you hit me with."

"You started the snowball fight."

"Only because you were too good a target to pass up."

The elevator reached the lobby of the building and the two stepped off, ready to face off against the cold, winter, night. "Really, McGee, what could you possibly enjoy about winter? Seriously, give me one good reason why you like having sub-zero temperature and harsh winds?"

"McGee!" Before Tim could answer Tony's question, he was beckoned by a voice near the door. In the corner by the door, Abby and Ziva had huddled near each other. Abby wore her usual platform boots with a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, and a wool coat, while Ziva wore a more sensible ensemble of snow boots, khaki pants, a sweater, and a winter coat and scarf. "McGee," Abby called again, waving her hand to get his attention. "You're parked near Ziva and since she's giving me a ride home tonight – my hearse doesn't have snow tires on it yet – so we were hoping you could walk us to her car so we don't freeze!"

"Of course, Abbs." The two women sighed in gratitude as they huddled around him, one on each side. They each wrapped their arms around his body and he, in turn, wrapped one arm around each of them, pulling them in closer against his torso. They smiled at the warmth of his body.

"Thank you, McGee," Ziva said with a content smile. "We were afraid we would have to go out into the cold, cold night all alone."

Tim looked back over his shoulder and took amusement in Tony's shocked face. Remembering the question he'd asked only moments before, the young agent called out, "I can give you two!"

* * *

**AN:** Just a little splat I got a couple of days ago. Who doesn't love snuggling up to someone in cold weather?


End file.
